1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary compressor used in an air-conditioning unit and a refrigerating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is disclosed a rotary compressor including a hollow compressor housing having a refrigerant inlet and a refrigerant outlet, a compressing unit that is placed in the lower part of the compressor housing and compresses a refrigerant sucked through the refrigerant inlet, a motor that is placed in the upper part of the compressor housing and drives the compressing unit via a rotating shaft, and an oiling mechanism that supplies lubricating oil retained in the lower part of the compressor housing to a sliding portion of the compressing unit through an oil hole of the rotating shaft. The oiling mechanism includes an housing hole that is formed on a countershaft portion of the rotating shaft, has an opening to the lower end of the countershaft portion, and is communicated with the oil hole; an oil pipe that has a lubricating oil hole on the lower end thereof and the upper end thereof is open, and is attached to the housing hole; and a plate-like pump vane that is housed in the housing hole and the oil pipe, where a wide portion formed in the longitudinal middle part thereof is firmly fixed onto the upper inner surface of the oil pipe (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-032933).
The wide portion of the pump vane is press-fitted into the upper inner surface of the oil pipe, and there is a space between the other portion of the pump vane other than the wide portion and the inner surface of the oil pipe. The upper part of the oil pipe is press-fitted into the housing hole.
However, according to the above-described conventional technology, the wide portion of the pump vane is press-fitted into the upper inner surface of the oil pipe, and the upper part of the oil pipe is press-fitted into the housing hole formed on the countershaft portion. Consequently, the above-described conventional technology had the following problem. That is, since the oil pipe, whose diameter was expanded due to the press-fit of the pump vane, was press-fitted into the housing hole, when the countershaft portion was thin, the countershaft portion became deformed and its diameter got expanded, which brought about an increase in sliding resistance of the rotating shaft.
Accordingly, there is a need to solve the problem above and provide a rotary compressor including an oiling mechanism that is capable of preventing deformation or diameter expansion of a countershaft portion of a rotating shaft.